


Ivan's Scarf

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Pride Month 2018, i guess, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: What is it about Ivan's scarf that they both love?





	Ivan's Scarf

Alfred loves Ivan's scarf almost as much as Ivan does. When Ivan shares it with him it's a symbol of his love and respect for the other country. When Alfred receives an invitation to either wear or share it, he gladly accepts. A tingling sensation of trust would be shared as Alfred takes it. The mingling of their breaths if he decides to help Ivan out of the long fabric. The electricity of their touches as it's exchanged. All those things set both their hearts on fire.

During World Meetings the two are always forced to sit away from each other, as the other nations do not know of their love and forgiveness. When no one looks is when Ivan will pass Alfred part of his scarf under the table. If either country seems to be getting riled up or stressed during these times, the other tugs on his end of the scarf, serving as a reminder to relax.

Sure, the scarf gets in the way of all the touching and kissing and romance sometimes, but it is still cherished. Alfred will wait patiently for it to be removed, folded, and nicely put away, no matter the circumstance or how desperate for Ivan's touch he is.

If one of them is having a bad day, they'll cuddle together, rubbing the scarf between their fingers as a grounding. The other will listen to him rant for as long as is needed. Ivan will lend Alfred more of the scarf if he is the troubled one. 

But alas, a scarf is just a scarf. It will wear and it will tear and eventually end up so unsalvageable and threadbare that nothing can fix it. It will be reduced to a heap of string. But that's okay. Their love isn't based on a simple scarf, they will keep on loving. A scarf is a simple thing that will not last centuries as they do.

And Alfred thinks these things as he lays next to his love. They resign a peace within him, knowing Ivan is there to stay. As he rolls over and grasps the other tightly in his arms. he whispers in the dark, not needing a reply: "I love you."

Three simple words.

And he hears a response: "I love you too." He can feel himself smile contentedly. He knows Ivan means it with all his heart.

The two then drift off in a peaceful slumber as their scarf awaits for morning, folded in a drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month! 
> 
> I drew a picture of them and Ivan's scarf-- but it's rainbow! Here it is: https://hamiltrash15.deviantart.com/art/RusAme-for-Pride-Month-749729162


End file.
